


Life Is Perfect:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Trust In Love Series: [4]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daydreaming, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, General, Happy, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Face watches as Hannibal sleeps, He decides that his life is perfect, since he & Hannibal got together, Does the A-Team Leader agree?, Stay Tuned!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Perfect:

*Summary: Face watches as Hannibal sleeps, He decides that his life is perfect, since he & Hannibal got together, Does the A-Team Leader agree?, Stay Tuned!*  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Templeton "Face/Faceman" Peck woke up from his sleep, & he doesn't know what caused it, But he feels peaceful, & safe, He owes it to the man that he shares his bed with, Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith. He felt a little bit naughty, & decided to nuzzle his lover awake, so he he attacked & peppered Hannibal's neck with kisses. Hannibal stirred for a second, & then the conman thread his fingers through his commanding officer's silver hair, that looks so sexy on him.  
  
  
  
Face thought about his past relationships with dread, & felt ashamed that he let it go that far, but Hannibal did not want anything from him, & let him set the pace, which he loved him for that, & the new life that he has given to him. **"My life is perfect"** , Face thought to himself with a smile. He pulled back the sheet, that hid the treasure that was his lover's body, & groaned at the sight, He pulled it all the way off, & proceeded to give the A-Team Leader one hell of a wake-up call.  
  
  
  
He worshiped the body that he was dreaming about, & took his time, He was gentle with his approach, when he bit a nipple, Hannibal gasped out in his sleep, "God, Kid, Don't stop", Face smiled, & was not about to deny his lover a thing. He continued to do what he was doing, & then he straddled him, hard on against hard on. He grinded against him, which made Hannibal moan out his pleasure, which also woke him up, Face said whispering to him, "Let me take care of you, Baby", & he proceeded to do just that, so Hannibal all has to do, is to relax & enjoy himself properly.  
  
  
  
It was sweet torture, as Face used his mouth & tongue on his cock, & balls, which made him jump & arch up from the bed, He couldn't take much more, "God, Kid !", he exclaimed, as he giving control over to him. "Cum for me, Hannibal, Now", The Conman said in the voice, that he knew would get him. Hannibal just let it go, Face collected every drop without missing, & then they both dropped down, & enjoyed their orgasmic bliss.  
  
  
  
Then they held each other, & enjoyed the cuddling that they shared, & Face sighed with happiness, "Life is perfect", Hannibal nodded in agreement, "It sure is", & they shared a hot & dirty kiss, The Silver-Haired Man said smirking, as he took his lover in his hand, & cupped, & squeezed him, which made Face close his eyes, & moaned out his pleasure, & then opened his eyes, "I am not tired anymore, As they say, "Payback's a bitch", & I intend to collect", He moved down his lover's body, kissing as he went. Face was gonna enjoy every inch of punishment, that Hannibal is gonna inflict on him.  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
